


Vixen

by cinereal



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feral, Fox - Freeform, Fox/fox, Porn, Shapeshifter, Smut, beastiality, canine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereal/pseuds/cinereal
Summary: A youthful shapeshifter manages to shift for the first time, and can't help but flee to the wilderness to test her new body. Little did she realise her body was in heat, and she wasn't the only fox in the woods that night.





	Vixen

Her first time shapeshifting hadn't gone anywhere near according to plan. She had chosen the form of a red fox, silky and lithe, stealthy enough to slink by unnoticed in the woods and common enough to not draw attention in the city skirts. Not to mention she had always adored the creatures, the way they moved, their flowing anatomy. 

It had taken a year of study, but on that night she had done it. Where she had stood, only a fox gazed back at her from the mirror. She was on the cusp of being fully grown, so her fox form wasn't entirely grown, either. She was small, but quick and feisty, her teeth sharp and her paws firm. 

The professor always warned them to stay inside for the first few weeks, watched and accounted for. The wilds were unruly and it wasn't as easy as one might think to simply blend in with animal nature, they warned, but her need to run through the night air on four slick paws was impossible to ignore. 

That was how she came to be there: pinned down, a large male fox stood over her body, nibbling at her neck as she crouched, frozen. A man stood nearby, half-hidden on the pathway of the nature walk with his phone raised to them. Presumably, recording. 

She couldn't leave her fox form now, not while the world was watching. She wouldn't be the one to loose the secrets of the magical kind. But what was the alternative here? She couldn't overpower the other fox, not a chance. 

It's tail frisked from side to side in excitement as it leapt upon her and wrapped its arms around her side. She remained low, tail pinned down to her belly, panic wrought across her glittering eyes. She had never even kissed another human, but this male's hard, lengthy member was now hot against her flank. A series of annoyed cackles escaped its throat before it leapt from her, unable to find its mark as she kept so low to the floor. She felt a moment of respite before it's muzzle jammed beneath her tail and a tongue probed into her as quick as lighting, making her whine and leap forwards up onto her nimble feet. 

The fox was quick to react, mounting and plunging into her as she arched forwards and away, whimpers leaving her muzzle. It began to press further into her; she gasped, shaking under the sensation. She had never been filled before, not partially, not even a little. Now, she felt like she was being jammed full with too much. The human across the way let out a low cackle, and she was suddenly horrifically aware of the situation. She tried to bite the foxes jaw and struggle away, but he bit back, grasping her neck scruff and holding her painfully taut as his dick thrust deeper, issuing another painful squeak. It picked up pace almost instantly as soon as it knew it had a firm grip, shaking her rump back and forth with fervent thrusting. 

It's dick was warm and hard, and longer than she had expected in those fearful seconds before it plunged fully into her. She let out various whines, jaw open in an attempt to bite, but there was nothing to attack. She was powerless to its desire to mate her. The man crept forwards with his camera, bushes cracking under his feet as he lowered to get a better shot of her assault. The male on top of her growled darkly through its grip on her fur, but to her dismay didn't cease its violent drilling. It's tail vibrated behind it, flowing and flicking one way and the other in quick succession, driven by the males thrusts. Hers was pinned to the side, wrapped around his flank. 

The animal had her in an impossible situation. It's cock jammed against the ends of her walls, sliding in and out in rapid succession, fervent and wild and unstoppable. She couldn't communicate her wants, she couldn't even blame the animal. After all, it only knew lust, not the concept of 'rape' or even the idea of consent. He knew one thing: by all laws of nature, he had to fuck her and fill her. And so he obeyed, wrangling her into the perfect position to thrust deep and mate her hard. She could only feel the overwhelming sensation inside of her, something that kept coming back each fraction of a second completely anew, something she couldn't for a second ignore.

It's small, firm balls struck her opening each time it thrust, signalling he had forced himself as deep as he could go. And yet, with each rucking forwards of his hips, it was as if he wanted to go deeper, slamming into her with a lusted fury. She released a slow, pretty mewl as she arched her back, attempting to alleviate some of the roughness as his dick pushed into her walls. His response was a muffled, low chirp, intermingled with the same growl as before. 

Her front legs shuddered under his strength, but she also feared his bite as well as his lust. It took her complete concentration to remain still and take him rather than panic or shift out of her form, ever more conscious of the human curiously watching so close by. She would've been blushing more heavily than ever if she were human right then. She would've been crying slightly, too, but that was also impossible in this form. 

It's pumping sent strange pleasure through her spine. It wasn't at all how she imagined her first time, nor was it anywhere near "good" ( for her, anyway ), but the longer the male kept thrusting the more she became accustomed to it. The man nearby, entirely shameless, helped too. He didn't see her as human - she wasn't, not now. Not as the bitch being fucked by the fox in the woods, the one being mated violently and forcefully. Maybe an hour ago as the lowly student, but now she was nothing but dirty and wild. She squinted her eyes and and buckled forwards as the male thrust more erratically, his back legs kicking from the ground, presumably close to pumping her full of his animal seed. She suddenly became washed over with the reality and made a violent start, kicking and pushing forwards in an attempt to get away before he claimed her wholly and completely. The males teeth rammed her face to the floor as he pressed overwhelmingly into her and flooded her with sperm, and she let out a shriek, wounded growl, entirely ignored by the male. She felt it warm her insides, taint them, and fill them in a way she had never imagined. The fox stayed there for a few seconds longer before releasing her and turning away. 

She stood up, ready to bolt into the woods and never look back now his teeth had left her neck, but something pulled her back. She felt a sting in her pussy, and fell to the floor in a struggle. It was then that she realised they were locked together somehow. 

She wasn't an expert on the mating habits of foxes, or any animal at that. She rolled onto her belly and gazed up at the panting male, his dick still plunged deep inside of her and failing to let out. She struggled in vain, and when the male felt like it, he began to walk in the opposite direction, pulling her along. She yelped and bit at him, causing them to both stop and stay in one spot, simply gazing at one another. His dick had grown inside her; she could feel it stretching her walls, a sensation impossible to describe. The fox was gruff and large with dark eyes. It glanced to the human every now and then, muzzle rising to show sharp canines. The forest was silent for another fifteen minutes as he dragged her back and forth a few feet every now and then, a tiny breeding toy, as she feared the consequences and struggled in vain to remove the huge, swollen dick from herself. 

Eventually, minutes later, in a fit of struggle, the fox popped free, leaving her out in the open. The wetness of her back end was suddenly all too obvious to her as the cold air brushed over her sensitive parts, and in a moment she bolted into the woods. A rush of paws behind her signalled the pursuit of the male, but as she reached the edges of the city he fell away into silence.

Sometimes now, in the dead of night, she slides a finger into herself as the forty minute clip plays on an "educational" animal archive website. Other times she slinks into the forests and waits, tail perked high.


End file.
